Purple Haze
by iloverodney
Summary: Traduccion Después de ser capturado (otra vez) y drogado, John hace un anuncio en Atlantis y asombra a todos. Excepto quizás a Ronon.


Purple Haze

De _lupinus67_

Rodney odia lo miércoles. A él nunca le han gustado incluso antes de venir a Atlantis. Los pequeños bastardos metidos justo al medio de la semana, como si no pudieran decidirse. Aun así, la molestia de Rodney por lo miércoles se volvió total odio a su llegada a Atlantis. Después de enamorase. Después de darse cuenta que a los aliens de Pegasus les gustaba secuestrar a John Sheppard los días miércoles.

"Siempre es miércoles," Rodney murmuro para sí mismo, ganándose una mirada interrogadora de Ronon. "No importa." Rodney no quería tratar de explicarle este fenómeno a Ronon. Además, ¿que podía decir que no sonara alocado? No era como si Rodney creyera que los aliens habían reunido sus recursos para capturar a John en varias ocasiones solo para hacer que Rodney odiara los miércoles. Aunque, no sería lo más extraño que le hubiera pasado en Pegasus.

Rodney estaba parado con Ronon en un bosque, observando el pueblo más abajo. Era un hábitat como de mediados del siglo diecinueve, cosa que era buena. Donde fuera que estuviera encerrado John probablemente usaban cerraduras y pestillos y en vez de tecnología superior. Fuerza bruta a veces trabajaba más rápido que Rodney. No que Rodney no fuera rápido, porque lo era, pero el arma de Ronon era más rápida contra las cerraduras.

Con ellos en el bosque estaban Lorne, Teyla y dos marines. Habían dejado dos más en la puerta ancestral. Rodney había tratado de discutir que necesitaban más, pero Lorne había insistido: números pequeños hasta saber con qué lidiamos, Doc.

A la señal de Lorne se movieron hacia el pueblo, lo más silenciosamente posible. Rodney tenía aferrado su detector de señales de vida. Él tenía que dar la alarma si era necesario. "asegúrate de verlos antes que nos vean," le había ordenado Lorne.

Se movieron con rapidez. Lorne estaba en la punta con los dos marines a los costados. Una oleada de algo lleno el pecho de Rodney cuando se dio cuenta que Teyla y Ronon estaban en sus habituales posiciones defensivas alrededor de él. Era bueno saber que ellos pensaban que valía la pena ser protegido, incluso cuando John no estaba alrededor para ordenárselos.

Siguieron la señal del transmisor subcutáneo de John hasta una edificación de piedra en el centro del pueblo. Hasta el momento, Rodney estaba complacido de pensar, habían sido capaces de evitar madrugadores. Lo más pronto que sacaran a John de aquí, mejor, pensó; el sol se estaba comenzando a elevar, y entonces más gente despertaría.

Lorne abrió la cerradura ("¿Abres cerraduras?" "Es una habilidad útil, Doc.") Y entraron con rapidez. Lorne y Ronon con presteza se encargaron de las dos señales de vida que Rodney había divisado. ("Guardias," explico Ronon.) Ahora solo quedaba una señal de vida.

"¿El coronel Sheppard?" Teyla dijo esperanzada, pero serena. Aunque ella siempre lucia serena; era como su temperamento base. Ella levanto sus cejas expectante.

"Solo puedo asumir. Por aquí," Rodney le añadió a Lorne mientras apuntaba la puerta de la izquierda. Trato de no pensar que haría si la señal de vida no era de Sheppard.

Encontraron a John bajando unas escaleras. Estaba en una habitación sin cerradura, vacía excepto por una sola silla en el medio. John estaba atado, hombros, muñecas y tobillos, a la estructura.

"Hola chicos," dijo.

Se veía bastante lucido, pero había algo extraño. Algo en la forma en que John ladeaba su cabeza.

Antes de poder determinar que estaba mal, Ronon y Teyla se habían acercado para cortar las cuerdas.

Después que Ronon y Teyla desataron a John, Teyla pregunto: "Coronel, ¿puede caminar?"

"Claaaroo," dijo John arrastrando las palabras. "Puedo desde que tenía dos años." Teyla levanto una ceja y John se encogió de hombros. "Aprendí tarde. Aunque mamá me dijo que cuando estuve listo, me pare y salí corriendo."

"Pese a lo fascinante que esto no es," dijo Rodney irritado, "Creo que deberíamos irnos."

John le dio a Rodney una mirada dolida, que Rodney no comprendió. Así era como Rodney siempre hablaba, especialmente cuando estaba débil por el alivio de saber que John estaba vivo y en una pieza. Desafortunadamente, confusión hacía sonar a Rodney más irritable. Y ladro un "¿Y bien?" haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. Además, estaban contra el reloj; los sentimientos heridos de John tendrían que esperar hasta que estuviera lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

Ronon soltó a John, que dio un paso hacia adelante y comenzó a caer. Por suerte, Ronon lo atrapo antes de chocar contra el piso.

"Huh," dijo, "¿Te drogaron, Sheppard?"

John asintió alegre. "¡Sii! Era purpura." Luego se puso a reír. John Sheppard estaba riendo. Rodney, Lorne y los marines estaban mirando a John en horror.

"Claro," fue todo lo que dijo Ronon antes de echarse a John sobre su hombro.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Lo estamos rescatando señor."

John le rodo sus ojos a su segundo al mando. En realidad era algo digno de ver, con John sobre el hombro de Ronon y con el cuello doblado tratando de ver la cara de Lorne. "Eso lo sé. ¿Por qué Ronon cree que es un bombero?"

"Porque tenemos que irnos ahora y tú no puedes caminar." bendito Ronon y su respuestas precisas.

"Okay." John se veía satisfecho.

Rodando sus ojos, Lorne les dijo que se quedaran allí mientras él y los marines se devolvían para ver que nadie hubiera descubierto a los guardias inconscientes aun. Tenían que esperar que él les avisara que estaba todo libre.

En el silencio, Teyla dio un paso adelante, parándose frente a John que aun estaba boca abajo.

"Coronel Sheppard," Teyla dijo gentil, haciendo que John posara su atención en ella. "estamos a punto de dejar el pueblo donde ha estado secuestrado." John asintió comprendiendo. "eso significa que debe estar... en silencio mientras caminamos por el pueblo."

"¿En silencio?"

"Todos—todos debemos estar en silencio, o la gente del pueblo nos descubrirá, y entonces todos terminaríamos prisioneros."

Los ojos de John se abrieron. "¿Todos?" dijo y miro a Rodney. "Eso sería malo. ¡Ellos querrán que Rodney les cuente todo!" cuando Teyla lo miro confundida, John aclaro más bien inútilmente, "¡Sobre todo!".

"¿Entonces te quedaras en silencio? ¿Para proteger a Rodney?"

John asintió.

"Okay, es hora de irnos." Lorne volvió a la habitación y luego bruscamente los guio a todos hacia afuera.

Ya habían llegado al bosque que rodeaba el pueblo y John, aun sobre el hombro de Ronon pregunto "¿Teyla? ¿Puedo hablar ahora?" Su voz era baja como si estuviera susurrando, pero proyectaba a un volumen que le recordó a Rodney esos lejanos días de actuación cuando tenía que susurrar para que escuchara todo el auditorio.

"Si, Coronel. Supongo que está bien."

John sonrió. "Bien. Estar en silencio era muy difícil." Se detuvo. "Creo que, estoy volado."

"Brillante deducción, Sheppard; ¿cual fue tu primera pista? ¿La inhabilidad de caminar? ¿Las risitas, la forma de hablar? ¿O quizás la sensación de euforia?"

"No me siento eufórico." protesto John, aunque sonaba mas pensativo que indignado. "Oh mira. Flores purpura. Me gustan las flores; son purpura."

Todos miraron a John. Ninguno había escuchado nunca a John reconocer la vida vegetal aparte de discutir su uso táctico. Luego continuaron mirando en shock mientras John continuaba hablando sobre el escenario antes de decir: "Esto es extraño."

"¿Qué cosa, Coronel?" Teyla pregunto educada.

"Mi modo de viaje. Es extraño, ya que veo todo de cabeza." Hubo silencio antes de que añadiera pensativo, "Aunque la vista es buena." Una larga pausa siguió esa declaración. La cabeza ladeada de John que miraba el trasero de Ronon dejaba poca duda sobre a qué se refería John.

Uno de los marines se tropezó.

"Tienes un culo muy bonito, Ronon," declaró John.

Rodney se ahogo. "¡John!"

John lo miro. "Solo dije que era bonito, no que era más bonito que el tuyo."

Lorne y los marines hicieron ruidos extraños. Rodney encontró que no podía quitar sus ojos de John para ver sus reacciones. Se encontró repentinamente incapaz de poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar a John. Jadeo y movió sus manos antes de poder decir un asombrado, "¿Qué?"

John levanto sus ojos de la contemplación del trasero de Ronon y le dio a Rodney una mirada confusa. "¿Qué?" pregunto, con esa mirada de estoy genuinamente confundido, no esa pretendo estar confundido para que me dejes en paz-o esa de me estas subestimando. Rodney no pudo evitar sentir que la genuina confusión significaría problemas para la conversación que venía. "Tu culo es muy bonito. Es redondo. Y apretable."

Rodney repentinamente encontró, para su sorpresa, que había perdido el habla. Huh. Tuvo muchos profesores, compañeros de trabajo y jefes durante los años que habían preguntado si existía alguna manera de que Rodney se quedara en silencio por algún periodo de tiempo. Aparentemente todo lo que se necesitaba era que John Sheppard hablara sobre su trasero en público.

Lorne, sin embargo, parecía haber recuperado su voz. Gimió entre dientes antes de decir, "_No preguntes, no digas,_no me ha preparado para esto."

Afortunadamente para Lorne, Rodney estaba demasiado indignado para formar sentencias coherentes. Si hubiera podido, habría gruñido condenación para Lorne, los militares y al homofóbico cerrados de mente y prejuicioso conglomerado que era su país. En vez de eso, solo se quedo mirándolo.

Lorne pareció ver algo, si no es que todo, en el rostro de Rodney. Repentinamente, lucio mas pálido que hace un momento, y también le dio una mirada un poco furtiva. "No que tenga nada en contra—yo jamás—me agrada el Coronel, Dr. McKay. Quiero que siga donde esta—eso es, como comandante de Atlantis. Solo quería decir que no estaba preparado para oír a mi oficial al mando hablar sobre—sobre—"hizo un vago gesto con su mano, "otros hombres. No quise decir que quería verlo en problemas. No lo diría." Termino luciendo tan fervoroso que Rodney estuvo inclinado a creerle. Además, suponía que debía darle algo de respiro a Lorne. Si Lorne se estaba sintiendo tan perturbado como Rodney por los comentarios de John, quizás debía perdonarlo por decir estupideces.

Aunque Rodney aun estaba mirando sospechosamente a Lorne cuando John habló una vez más. Rodney sintió sus ojos posarse una vez más en John. Rodney era incapaz de resistirse de mirar a John. Escuchar y observar como John seguía era horroroso y fascinante. Era como ver un choque de trenes.

"Odio esa regla." Que el cielo los asista, John estaba haciendo un mohín. Y no era del tipo que usaba en Elizabeth o Teyla, o el que utilizaba en dignitarios alíen. ¡No, era el mohín que usaba en Rodney! En el que exageraba sacar su labio inferior y abría grandes los ojos. El que era sorprendentemente atractivo. El que Rodney raramente, si es que alguna vez, veía en publicó. Oh cielos. Rodney casi gimió.

"¿Qué importa que me gusten los hombres? quiero decir, ¿en realidad que tiene que ver eso con nada? ¡Soy el comandante militar de Atlantis!" lo último fue dicho con un aire de finalidad, como si esa simple declaración explicara y probara el argumento de John de una vez.

"¿John?" claro, Teyla lo animaba a hablar más pensó Rodney, sintiéndose ahora un poco desesperado. Esta droga no sólo había puesto a John hablador, sí no que también le hacía decir la maldita verdad.

John rodo sus ojos (wow, de verdad eso lucia extraño desde esta position). "Soy un Teniente Coronel y el Comandante de Atlantis: una expedición ultra secreta en otra galaxia. Si el que me gusta que me jodan otros hombres dañara mi habilidad como soldado, ¿creen que estaría aquí?"

Lorne dejo escapar un extraño gemido. "No estoy escuchando esto," gruño.

Rodney se sintió aliviado de notar que por fin habían llegado al stargate.

"Marquen la puerta," ordeno Lorne, aun luciendo tenso.

John miraba a Lorne contemplativamente. "¿Sucede algo malo, Mayor?" dijo arrastrando las palabras. Rodney se animo un poco; eso casi sonaba sobrio. ¿Quizás estaba pasando el efecto?

"Estoy bien señor, es que hace estragos con la negación plausible cuando esta así."

John lo miro ofendido. "Lorne esta celoso."

Bien, todavía drogado, Rodney enmendó cansado.

Por suerte nadie tuvo el valor de preguntarle a John porque Lorne estaba celoso.

Aunque John estaba esperando, mirándolos expectante desde su position sobre el hombro de Ronon. "¿Nadie quiere saber porque esta celoso?" pregunto John cuando la stargate finalmente, se activo.

"No." respondió Ronon, al mismo tiempo que Rodney añadía: "De verdad, Sheppard, deberías quedarte callado en estos momentos. Al menos espera hasta que la droga que te dieron salga de tu sistema, ¿ya?"

Ronon movió el peso de John y comenzó a avanzar hasta la stargate.

John le parpadeo a Rodney una, dos veces. Luego abrió su boca para responder. "Él esta celoso, porque," comenzó a explicar John justo cuando Ronon cruzo la stargate, sólo para terminar su oración cuando estaban al otro lado, "mi novio es un completo dios sexual."

Y era obvio, pensó Rodney, que justo el equipo médico de post misión, incluida Keller, estuvieran parados junto al otro lado de la stargate. Además de más de media docena de marines listos para defender en caso de que fueran perseguidos. Claro está, Sam y el personal de la stargate también estaban esperando con el aliento contenido para ver si el Coronel había vuelto sano y salvo. Y por supuesto, John aun estaba hablando de manera muy exuberante y en voz tan alta que todos podían oír.

"Si," gruño Lorne, "_No preguntes no digas_ no me preparo para esto."

Ignorando el silencio, Ronon avanzo y dejo caer a John en la camilla dispuesta. "Fue drogado."

Jennifer estaba observando con los ojos bien abiertos, luciendo choqueada, y tartamudeo al dar sus primeras órdenes. Sam también lucía choqueada, pero sus labios se estaban torciendo en lo que al parecer era una sonrisa reprimida.

Jennifer finalmente recupero su compostura y ella y su equipo comenzaron a guiar la camilla que llevaba a John. Eran seguidos por el equipo de John, Lorne (que ya había mandado a los marines a otro lado) y Sam (que quería ser informada por todos ellos).

"¿Tienen idea de lo que le dieron?" pregunto Jennifer mientras trataba de echarle una ojeada a los ojos de John.

Ronon gruño algo que sonó como "suero de la verdad" mientras Lorne explicaba que no sabían, pero que el Coronel estaba tremendamente conversador.

"Si, si," dijo con fuerza Rodney. "Parecer ser un tipo de droga que le soltó la lengua, posiblemente le da una compulsión para decir la verdad también. No sólo esta conversador, está siendo veraz y revelador," termino Rodney con un movimiento de su mano, tratando de comunicar lo horripilante que era un honesto y conversador John.

"De seguro está diciendo cosas que jamás habría dicho de otra manera," añadió Teyla.

Sam sonrió de medio lado, "¿Como anunciar que su novio es un dios sexual?"

Y John, que había estado ignorando la conversación hasta ese punto mientras murmuraba sobre los meritos relativos de las barras de seguridad de las camillas, se reunió a la conversación con una sonrisa. "Oh, lo es." tenía una mirada soñadora en el rostro. "Con su manos y su boca y su c—"

"¡John!" salto primero Teyla.

John parpadeo, confundido y momentáneamente distraído. Rodney estaba rojo y avergonzado, y estaba bastante seguro que estaba mirando a John en completo horror.

"¿Qué?" John miro un poco enojado y un poco dolido.

"No estoy segura de que deberías decirnos estas cosas, John," dijo Sam dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

John asintió. "Claro, probablemente es demasiado personal. Pero bueno, a veces es difícil no compartir," le dijo John, "porque, sabes, es un dios sexual."

De repente hubo una sensación horrible en el estomago de Rodney. Quizás era intuición, quizás era paranoia, o quizás era la mirada pensativa evaluadora que John le estaba dando a Sam, pero Rodney simplemente supo que las cosas se pondrían mucho peor.

"¿Sam?" John la miro curioso. "¿Alguna vez has sido cogida por un genio?"

Si, las cosas se habían puesto peores.

La pregunta fue seguida por un silencio tan doloroso que Rodney tuvo el deseo de cubrirse los oídos.

Sam lucia por primera vez completamente sorprendida. "Uh."

"Oh, qué mal." John parecía realmente apenado por ella. "Deberías, sabes. Es maravilloso." sus ojos brillaban. "Quiero decir, yo sabía que él era un genio, lo dice lo suficiente, pero de verdad nunca supe... tener todo ese genio—y esa intensidad, ¿enfocadas en ti? Es alucinante."

En esos momentos la camilla ya se había detenido completamente. Todos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, intercambiando miradas entre Rodney y John. Aunque Teyla y Ronon lucían menos choqueados que los demás, Rodney no estaba tan aturdido como para no notarlo.

Rodney sintió que sonrojaba un mas. ¡Cielos, eso fue mortificante! pero antes que pudiera decirle un fuerte "¿Qué?" a los ojos grandes y especulativos de una joven enfermera, John le dijo a Sam, "En serio, deberías tratar alguna vez."

Aun asombrada, Sam pareció incapaz de decir algo más que un débil "Uh, está bien."

Aunque John estaba frunciendo el ceño y luego le dijo. "Con otro genio. No con Rodney. No puedes tratar con Rodney."

"Bien. Entendí eso." Sam para entonces sonaba extraña. Entre ahogada, divertida y confundida todo al mismo tiempo.

"Bien," John lucia satisfecho una vez más.

Silencio reino pesado una vez más. Todos intercambiaban miradas entre Rodney y John. ¡Cielos, incluso Lorne!

Jennifer había conseguido que la camilla volviera a moverse cuando una joven enfermera, que estaba dándole a Rodney miradas furtivas, chillo, "¿Dios sexual?" en una voz cargada de sorpresa.

Rodney ignoro el entusiasta asentimiento de cabeza de John en favor de levantar su barbilla y decir, "¿Si?" vio las mismas miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad en todos los ojos ahora. Como si estuvieran muy asombrados de que Rodney fuera bueno en la cama.

"¿Qué?" Rodney comenzó a sentirse muy insultado y vagamente herido. Sabía que no era tan hermoso como John, pero igual era insultante que todos pensaran que era demasiado feo o inepto para tener sexo con John, y ser bueno en eso. "El sexo es una de las muchas cosa en las que soy bueno." estaba bastante seguro de estar usando lo que Jeannie siempre llamaba su mirada testaruda, pero de verdad, ¿todos tenían que lucir tan asombrados?

"¡Muy bueno!" añadió John girándose para mirar a Jennifer con una sonrisa conspiratoria. "De verdad muy bueno. El mejor sexo de mi vida." Él le estaba dando esa misma mirada tímida que le gustaba usar en Rodney. Esa mirada le había ganado a John más sexo y apoyo técnico gratuito que a ningún otro.

Jennifer estaba colorada. "Coronel, de verdad debería tratar de descansar ahora." ella le dio una palmadita nerviosa al brazo de John.

Ellos finalmente, finalmente llegaron con John a la enfermería y Jennifer tomo viales y viales de sangre— ¿acaso no iba a dejarle nada de sangre a John?—para poder realizar un examen toxicológico. Ella quería averiguar que estaba corriendo por el sistema de John, le dijo.

Rodney estaba parado a los pies de la cama de John, sintiéndose inútil e incierto. John había hecho volar completamente su coartada y ahora de seguro todos en Atlantis sabían sobre su relación, pero Rodney de repente estaba bastante inseguro de cómo comportarse. La última visita de John en la enfermería, él había sabido exactamente cómo actuar: como el mejor amigo de John y no como su amante enloquecido por el pánico. Ahora, todos sabían que lo era, y bueno, ¿acaso eso no le daba el derecho de actuar así? o quizás debería tratar de mantener un perfil bajo. Después de todo, aun habían varios marines ubicados en Atlantis, y probablemente no sería bueno presionarlos. Rodney esperaba que muchos de ellos pudieran superar el hecho de que su comandante era furiosamente gay si no tenían que hacerle frente, pero dura evidencia de que John estaba siendo cogido por el Dr. Rodney McKay de manera regular quizás sería mucho para que ellos aceptaran. Y _wow_, esta era una experiencia nueva: entrar en pánico en la enfermería y no por las lesiones de John.

"¿Rodney? ¿Podría hablar contigo en privado, por favor?" esa era Sam. Sam quería hablar con él y estaba dándole una mirada expectante y, está bien, Rodney podía dejar de estar en pánico lo suficiente para responderle.

"Claro."

Así que Sam lo guio a través de la enfermería a una oficina que le pertenecía a uno de los doctores.

Sam cerró la puerta y se giro a mirar a Rodney. Ella entrelazo sus dedos frente a sus caderas y se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de comenzar. "Recibí noticias de la Tierra ayer y ya las compartí con el Coronel Sheppard. Las compartiré con el resto de la base dentro de poco, pero pensé que tú te beneficiarias de oírlas hoy."

Rodney no podía comprender hacia donde se dirigía ella y algunos minutos después aun estaba mirándola anonadado cuando escucho los gritos. Corriendo a la enfermería, encontró a la joven enfermera mirando a John con ojos bien abiertos. La voz de ella era fuerte y vacilante cuando repitió, "¡Pero yo no quería!" la voz de John por contraste fue bastante baja cuando le dijo, "Estoy entrenado en combate. Y conozco los mejores escondites en la ciudad."

"¡John!" gritaron Sam y Rodney al mismo tiempo. John se giro hacia ellos y al ver a Rodney comenzó a hacer un puchero. La enfermera, viendo a sus salvadores, grito un desesperado "¡De verdad yo no quería!" antes de alejarse con rapidez de la cama.

"¿Sheppard, te has vuelto completamente loco? ¡No puedes amenazar a las enfermeras de esa manera!"

"Tú lo haces todo el tiempo." John aun le estaba haciendo un puchero, pero Rodney se rehusaba a ser persuadido.

"¡Bueno, yo soy yo! ¡Y yo no estoy a cargo de su seguridad!"

Con un mohín poderoso John le dio a Rodney una mirada suplicante. "Ella quería tener sexo contigo," balbuceo y Rodney sólo se quedo mirándolo.

"¿Qué?" Rodney no podía dejar de mirar a John. ¡Esta era la cosa más ridícula que Rodney hubiera escuchado nunca! ese suero de la verdad también debía regresar a las personas a una mentalidad de diez años porque Rodney jamás consideraría engañar a John. John sabía esto, sabía que Rodney nunca se desviaría. "Esta era la cosa más ridícula que he oído. Estoy seguro que no es así, y aunque así fuera, ¡es tu culpa por todo este asunto del anuncio del dios sexual! pero aunque ella quisiera, no necesitas hacer amenazas de muerte. Yo no tengo sexo con cada persona que lo ofrece."

John aun estaba haciendo un mohín.

"Eres el hombre más extraño en dos galaxias," le dijo Rodney. Luego se acerco a la cama de John y se sentó a su lado.

Rodney mayormente ignoro a Sam mientras ella le decía que sería mejor mantener aislado a John y que Rodney debería echarle un ojo a John con la ayuda de los monitores y que en realidad Rodney no tendría ningún problema mientras esperaban que la droga desapareciera del cuerpo de John. Rodney sólo asintió impaciente mientras esperaba que Sam se machara.

Entonces estuvieron solos. Rodney estaba estudiando el rostro de John. De repente sintió el fuerte impulso de decirle a John que lo amaba más que a nadie. Que nadie era más candente que John. Que nadie había atrapado a Rodney como John lo hizo. Que nadie podía compararse con él en o fuera de la cama, y que Rodney de verdad no se descarriaría. Nunca, porque Rodney jamás encontraría a alguien que fuera tan inteligente, tan sexy y tan enamorado de él.

Pensó todo esto. Luego, decidió obviar las palabras. Tomo el rostro de John entre sus manos y lo beso. Fue sucio y dulce, apasionado y amoroso. Cuando lo soltó, John se había derretido entre sus brazos, ¿y eso fue un gemido, Coronel? Rodney sonrió de medio lado. John parpadeo, miro a Rodney un largo momento y luego asintió. "Está bien," dijo comprendiendo. Luego fue en busca de otro beso.

La mañana siguiente Sam se conecto en el comunicador de la ciudad para dar un anuncio que "probablemente complacería a todos en Atlantis, pero tendría gran significado para los militares estadounidenses."

Todos esperaron en silencio.

Rodney, sentado en la enfermería junto a un dormido John, acaricio el cabello de su amante.

"Pendiente la reescritura de la ley militar, todas las investigaciones sobre acusaciones de homosexualidad contra miembros de las fuerzas armadas han sido puestas en espera para cumplir con la nueva ley federal sobre tolerancia en los lugares de trabajo."

Siguió el silencio. Rodney pensó ausentemente que la cuidad nunca había estado tan callada. La mismísima Atlantis parecía estar conteniendo el aliento.

"Damas y caballeros, estoy complacida de poder decirles que ha llegado el fin de la ley _No preguntes, no digas_." y Sam no pudo esconder la sonrisa en su vez. "Ya no perderemos buenos soldados debido a la homofobia." dijo con satisfacción, pero Rodney pensó que también sonaba reaseguradora.

De repente, Atlantis ya no estuvo en silencio. Rodney escucho vítores y gritos fuera de las puertas de la enfermería. Los escucho, pero no se movió de su lugar. No quería dejar a John. Además, los abrazos grupales nunca habían sido lo suyo.

"Habrá una fiesta celebratoria esta noche en el comedor. Todos los ciudadanos de Atlantis están invitados a celebrar con las fuerzas armadas norteamericanas," añadió Sam antes de cortar la transmisión.

Rodney aun podía oír la alegría en el pasillo. Sonrió y acaricio el cabello de John una vez más.

John durmió durante todo el asunto.

John despertó esa tarde. La droga había desaparecido. Estaba un poco adormilado, pero coherente. Y lo recordaba todo.

Rodney estaba encantado.

"No es gracioso, McKay."

Rodney sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que no eran sexy o molestas como las sonrisas de medio lado de John, pero una sonrisa así era la única respuesta aceptable.

"¡Salí del closet frente a todos mis subordinados! Y mi jefa," gruño.

"Diciéndoles que soy un dios sexual."

John gruño aun más fuerte. "Diciéndoles que me gustan que me cojan."

"No me iras a dar algún tipo de discurso homofóbico de sobre como estar abajo es castrante y que los marines te quitaran tu credencial de macho ¿no es así?"

John lo fulmino con la mirada. "No." luego suspiro. "Si no supiera que todos ellos estarán muy avergonzados para hablar del asunto temería bromas."

Antes que Rodney pudiera pensar en una respuesta apropiada a esto, los ojos de John se abrieron de repente. "¡Le dije a Ronon que tiene un buen trasero!"

"Dijiste que te gustaba mucho más el mío," Rodney se sintió obligado a decir.

John lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

Rodney volvió a sonreí de medio lado.

Gracias a los ansiosos fiesteros tempraneros y a la confusión debido a las drogas de John, Rodney fue capaz de llevar a John a su habitación para una ducha y un cambio de ropa y luego al comedor sin que John se enterara de la fiesta. No es que Rodney fuera cruel. Es que sospechaba que John querría evitar esta vergüenza —Rodney había tenido que luchar con cerebro y musculo para que Sheppard accediera ir al comedor que supuestamente estaría casi vacío—y Rodney de verdad pensó que John lamentaría perderse esto un día. Probablemente.

Los silbidos comenzaron en el momento que John paso por la puerta. Rodney nunca había visto a John ponerse tan rojo, ni siquiera cuando estaban teniendo sexo y estaba acalorado por la vergüenza y el placer antes las cosas sucias y degradantes que Rodney le susurraba en el oído.  
John dio un paso atrás y miro nerviosamente a todo el mundo. Rodney pensó que probablemente también debería estar avergonzado, pero no pudo reunir la fuerza. Él había querido decirle a todo el mundo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no iba a querer lucirse al decirle a todos que era él quien estaba durmiendo con John, el chico dorado de Atlantis, el más popular de la clase? Rodney estaba bastante seguro que algunas mujeres explotarían por los puros celos.

Afortunadamente, Lorne fue capaz de integrar a John. Unas cuantas bromas sobre la ocasión, comentarios sobre la respuesta satisfactoria de todos, gestos hacia otras parejas y algunas burlas en dirección de Rodney y John se unió a la fiesta.

Todo resultó bien. Hubo comida (¡Pastel de chocolate!) y cerveza (¡no estadounidense!) y Rodney estuvo en una cita con John en público por primera vez. En su cita, se sentaron juntos, compartieron comida (¡John robo la cereza de su pastel!) e incluso compartieron un beso (Rodney culpaba totalmente a Teyla y Ronon por eso. Sólo había querido callarlos, así que le había dado a John un beso que supuestamente seria rápido pero se había alargado y se alejo repentinamente de un aturdido John cuando todos en el comedor vitorearon. Y quizás ese beso no había sido enteramente altruista, ya que ahora habían menos miradas escépticas y muchas más miradas evaluadoras fueron lanzadas en dirección de Rodney).

En conclusión, Rodney estaba bastante feliz de haber engañado a John para que fuera a la fiesta.

Cuando el Daedalus volvió a Atlantis, Rodney recibió su paquete con alegría. Hacía semanas, había hecho un pedido especial online. Había estado esperando las últimas semanas con impaciencia.

En la soledad de su cuarto, abrió el envoltorio para ver su pedido. Chequeo el color, tamaño y la ortografía. Era perfecto.

Lo envolvió con cuidado en papel de regalo y se lo obsequio a John esa noche.

Al día siguiente, John fue visto recorriendo los pasillos de Atlantis usando su nueva polera negra que orgullosamente proclamaba "Mi novio es un dios sexual." Impreso en la espalda, como desaire para aquellos de los que se alejaba John, grandes letras blancas añadían: No, no pueden probarlo. Tengo entrenamiento en operaciones especiales.

Fin.


End file.
